


Space and time, I wanna fall into your eyes

by suckerforblove



Series: Sterek Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fights, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, also sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: For the prompt: "Give me your hand" "No" "I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm trying to save your life"or, when Stiles get hurt, Derek helps and the conversation ends up with a deal.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Space and time, I wanna fall into your eyes

Derek knew it was a bad idea since the beginning.

They had rogue werecoyotes showing up in Beacon Hills, threatening their territory, their people, the Hale’s pack. And they had to come up with a plan to take them down, since the werecoyotes were as smart as they were violent. They didn't seem to get close enough for an attack, never putting themselves in any kind of situation that could mean them harm. And that made things a lot more complicated.

After a few moments, they come up with a plan. Well, more like, Stiles decided what they should do and no one had a better idea. Plus, his plan was backed by Deaton, so even if it sounded too dangerous (especially to the human), they didn’t have a way to tell him out. Stilinski was unfocused and stubborn, easily distracted and hyperactive, but he was also incredibly smart, so they trusted his judgement.

At that moment, Derek didn't really remember the whole plan, only the part that involved Stiles using some magic type of wolfsbane to immobilize them. In order to do so, he had to be all by himself around them without risking hurting his own pack.

The plan had mostly worked, but Stiles had been roughly thrown on the floor, rolled down a cliff and hit his head. There were scratches all over his torso, blood coming from his forehead and his body was trembling. It didn’t take a second glance to notice the pain was making it harder for him to stay awake, which, Derek had learned, was dangerous to humans after hitting their heads.

The werecoyotes were being taken down by Scott, Isaac, Jackson and the twins. Peter was tracking down the one who had escaped, the same one who had attacked Stiles. Derek ran to the human immediately, eyes wide in worry while he watched the pained expression all over his face.

"Fuck, Stiles." he cursed under his breath, kneeling beside the boy. "I told you. I said you'd get hurt."

"It doesn't matter. We won." he mumbled weakly, curling into himself. The pain was clear all over his face, even with the dark night around them. And considering how great Stiles was at pretending he wasn’t feeling anything, he probably was in a lot of pain, more like barely keeping from fainting. “Fuck, I’m dizzy…”

"Give me your hand." he ordered.

"No." Stilinski frowned, his voice cracking and showing even more his pain.

Maybe it shouldn't have affected him so badly, but the sting of rejection was undeniable. The Alpha knew Stiles only put up with him because of Scott, because it was safer than the two best friends fighting alone. But that reminder of how much the boy didn't want to be anything close to him was almost… painful.

"I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm trying to save your life." his voice was dry and rough, almost aggressive.

Stiles' eyes focused on his face, confusion was written all over him, somehow clearer than the pain. With parted lips and surprised big eyes, he moved one hand until it was on Derek's lap, letting it be wrapped in those big fingers. He was cold, trembling a little, heart beating fast and loudly. Black veins appeared immediately and red eyes glowed as the human's pain was drenched away. He sighed in relief, breathing properly for the first time since his body hit the ground with inhuman force. His hand twitched on the werewolf’s, slowly retreating the touch.

"Feel better?" the Alpha asked.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, biting back the " _why do you care?_ " on the tip of his tongue, but it was written all over his face.

"Good." Derek moved until he grabbed Stilinski's slim body, getting him up and starting to carry him towards their parked cars. With a low grunt, he tried to push the man away.

"Hey, hey, hey. What the hell?"

"I need to take you to Melissa." he explained, not even bothering to look at the human’s face.

A few more steps in silence, Stiles snorted and received an arched brown. His face was holding an amused expression, those plump lips curved in a smirk that showed everytime he said a joke to tease someone. The silent question was quickly answered:

"I'm starting to think you lied."

"About what?" Derek kept their eyes locked. Fuck, those brown eyes made it harder for him to keep his guard up.

"About that not being a proposal." his voice was carrying amusement, mocking the werewolf. "Because now you're carrying me bridal style."

He didn't know exactly what he expected, maybe eyes rolling or a rude remark. But what he didn't expect was a small chuckle followed by a soft smile. His heart beated faster as Derek helped him get inside the car with unusual gentleness, the sound loud to the supernatural hearing and making the man’s suspicions rise.

"I'm more romantic than that." the werewolf said, staring closely at the boy with the opened passenger door. He was still invading the human’s personal space, ears focused on the strong beating on his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'd take you out for at least a first date before asking you to marry me."

Their eyes didn't avert. Stiles was sure his heart was beating too loud and too quick, but he couldn't help it. There was an unbelievably hot man saying things about first dates and marriage with him, he had reason to be excited and nervous. Licking his bottom lip - and questioning himself if he really saw Derek’s eyes dropping to watch it -, he allowed the words to roll off his tongue.

"Where would you take me for a first date?"

“Why don’t we make sure you’re okay now and tomorrow I pick you up to show you? It’d be a surprise, for sure.” he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, trying to make sure he was reading the signals right. “Deal?”

“Deal, Sourwolf.” Stiles smiled, covering the hand touching him with his long fingers hesitantly. “And, just so you know, I kiss on the first date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or opinion, feel free to comment!


End file.
